1. Field of Disclosed Subject Matter
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for implementing selectable roll positioning for driving continuous feed image receiving media in web printing devices, including post processing devices, for advanced image forming systems.
2. Related Art
Many modern, sometimes complex, image forming systems make use of continuous feed or web material image receiving media, which is fed from rolls or stacks as the image receiving media sources. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a general configuration of an image forming system 100 that employs continuous feed or web material image receiving media. A roll of web material image receiving media 110 is provided as an image receiving media source. Images are printed on the continuous feed or web material image receiving media in particular page layouts, for example, according to instructions from an image production source (not shown) by a media marking device 120.
Media marking devices, as those devices may be referenced throughout this disclosure, are not intended to be devices that are restricted to employment of any particular media marking materials, e.g., inks, toners and the like, or to any particular delivery mechanisms for those media marking materials, including but not limited to, xerographic image forming, inkjet delivery, laser marking, lithographic ink delivery or the like. Further, the media marking devices described in this disclosure may include initial image finishing components, e.g., fuser modules for fusing and/or fixing the delivered media marking materials on the surface of the image receiving media substrates by heat, pressure, or a combination of the two. It should be recognized, however, that the initial image finishing components may be separate, stand-alone devices or may be incorporated as portions of other media post-processing devices 130, as are discussed in greater detail below.
Downstream, in a process direction, of the media marking device 120 may be one or more media post-processing devices 130 for executing post-processing on the now-imaged continuous feed or web material image receiving media prior to forwarding a finished printed document to a media output receptacle 140 for recovery by a user. The post-processing carried out on the media by the post-processing devices 130 can involve one or more of myriad methodologies that are implemented for document finishing. The media post-processing devices 130 may employ technologies for fixing images on the surfaces of the continuous feed or web material image receiving media.
Differing technologies, in addition to the heat and pressure fusing mentioned above, for fixing images on the surface of the continuous feed or web material image receiving media may include, for example, waxing, oiling and/or clear coating a surface of the continuous feed or web material image receiving media on which image marking material has been deposited. An objective of all efforts at image fixing in this regard is an attempt to preserve the quality and the integrity of the marking material image deposited on the image receiving media substrate throughout the document handling that is required by post-processing leading to production of an output document. The media post-processing devices 130 may then cut individual pages from the continuous feed or web material image receiving media, and stack and collate those pages, and drill and bind those pages, as a finished output document.